Starved Alternative
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: I loved the episode starved but toatlly thought that they should have done more with Rachael and Mike, so here is an alternate scene where Mike does try his luck with Olivia and she kicks his butt because we all love to see that woman kick some perp ass.


**I loved the episode 'Starved' but have to admit I wasn't totally happy that they didn't explore the whole Mike Jergens trying it on with Rachael/Olivia thing, because lets face it we all love to see her kick ass, so I thought I'd write a one shot (maybe) about an alternative scene as apposed to him just getting bust by Elliot and the others.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, maybe if I win the lottery one day they will be…I really should start playing the lottery though if I want that to happen…hmm**

**Anyway…**

Olivia stepped out of the lift and walked towards her apartment was, she was rummaging through her purse looking for her keys, still unable to stop thinking how much of a jerk Mike was, how any woman would put up with him for more that a week let alone a year was beyond her.

She had wanted to punch him when he had brushed her hair back so he could better see her face and she had been so tempted to snap his arm when he had touched her leg.

She was thankful for once to be single. Being single meant she could be in control of her own life and not have to put up with any hassle from over protective boyfriends and such. Her life was much less complex this way.

She finally located the keys and took them out as she approached the door, once the door was unlocked she stepped inside, she knew Mike was hiding, watching her, she'd seen him following her since she left the bar and she could feel his eyes on her still.

She flicked the light on and shut the door behind her. She knew he wouldn't attack her tonight it would be in a few days. Besides this wasn't even her apartment it was one that they had been allowed to use for their operation, she'd leave it in an hour or so before going back to her own place.

**(3 nights later)**

Olivia finished off the last drop of rose wine in her glass and dropped it into the sink, as she walked out of the kitchen she turned the lights off, checked the door was locked and walked through the living area and turned the lamp off.

Her apartment was dark but the moon shining in through her window provided all the light she needed to find her way into bed, although she could find her way around her apartment blind folded.

Technically it was just one huge open plan room with a separate room that was the bathroom, but it suited its purpose fine, it wasn't like she was in it all that often, most nights she just decided to stay in the cribs.

She slipped into bed and snuggled down under the covers and was soothed by the warmth it offered from the cold night, she had sweat pants on and had put a tank top on after her shower but now regretted not choosing something with sleeves, but she wasn't about to leave the warmth of her bed to change.

She looked at her clock it 2.30, she didn't even see it get to 2.31 before she was asleep.

She slowly opened her eyes, then closed them, then opened them again she looked at the clock, 4.34. She felt like she had only just gone to sleep. She rolled over deciding she would rather look out of the window all night instead of at the clock.

She closed her eyes and pounded her head into the pillow a few times to fluff it up a little, she cleared her throat and closed her eyes hoping to drift back off to sleep.

As she thought she heard something she opened her eyes and rolled back off her side slightly. She rested her chin on her shoulder as she tried to listen through the dark, she heard nothing, and shook it off as an old creaky floor board.

She nestled back down into the original position facing the clock and closed her eyes. She heard another creak, she kept her eyes closed for a second trying to work out a plan in her head, if someone was in her apartment she was sure as hell gonna arrest the SOB.

She came to the conclusion she needed to find her gun, it was in the drawer next to her bed as she opened her eyes however to retrieve it she saw a shadowy figure next to her bed, before she even had chance to scream it clamped it's hand down on her mouth.

"Obey me or die!" He mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Jergens…" She thought out loud.

He'd moved his hands from her mouth and was trying to push her top up, she slapped him across the face, his hand held his face, it was masked but had still hurt him.

"Bitch…" He cursed as he punched her in the right side of her face, her lip burst open and she could taste her coppery blood in her mouth.

He grabbed her chin in between his thumb and finger. "I said obey me or die!" He said making himself clear. He pushed her face as he pulled his hand away. He pulled the cover off of her and climbed back onto the bed he positioned himself so he was t straddling her.

"Obey this…" She spat at him as she thrust her knee up into his crotch as soon as his hands fell to the spot she hit him in the nose, using the palm of her hand, she heard his nose crunch as the bone broke, he fell back off the bed.

He was lying on the floor with one hand protectively over his crotch, the other cupping his nose. She took her gun out and cocked it, she walked over to him with it continually aimed at his chest. She pulled the mask of his face.

His face was covered in blood but it was no surprise to her that it was in fact Mike Jergens. "Bitch…you lied to me…" Mike said with a mouth full of blood.

"I could say the same for you." She said stepping back but keeping her gun aimed on him. "How long did it take you to work out I didn't live where you followed me to after our date?"

"You're a cop, you work it out." Mike said spitefully.

"Because you like to stalk women before you break into their homes and rape them." Olivia informed him, not that he didn't already know.

"You're a bitch..!" He told her.

"And your under arrest" She said as she got her hand cuffs from her drawer, she got him to roll over onto his front by kicking him in the side, not hard but by no means did she hold back.

She knelt next to him, she got one of the cuffs on but as she was about to but the second one on, he swung his elbow up, hitting her hard in the cheek bone. She fell back off him and fell flat on her back on the floor.

Her gun slid across the wooden floor, she rolled over and got to her knees and started crawling towards it. She almost had her hand on it, when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her away from it.

He held her ankle in place, he started to crawl on top of her but she slammed her foot into his face, she smiled as she heard another crunch, she kicked him again and he fell onto his back.

She got up and rolled him back onto his stomach and slapped the other cuff onto his wrist as tight as she could. She heard him grunt in pain. "Mike Jergens you're under arrest for the rape, attempted rape and assault of a police officer, you have the right to shut the hell up."

She got up and picked up her phone. She dialled in the number and watched him as he squirmed on the floor while she waited for an answer. She heard a sleepy voice on the other end. "Stabler"

"Elliot it's me, I got a visitor you might wanna see."

- - - - - -

Olivia opened the door on Elliot's second knock, she'd been waiting by the door for him. Munch and Fin followed him in.

"Where is he?" Fin asked.

"In the bedroom" Olivia replied pointing the way.

"You okay?" Munch asked.

"I'm fine." She said and he nodded and went to assist Fin.

Elliot stopped and waited for her to shut the door. She turned to face him, she had a bruise and a small cut on her cheek bone and her lip was split but had stopped bleeding. He placed his hand gently on her face. "That looks painful."

"I'm fine." She said again.

Fin and Munch walked back through the room, dragging Mike behind them. "I'm gonna sue you for police brutality." He yelled at Olivia as he was dragged past her.

"You're just sore because you got your big ego ass kicked by a woman." Munch stated as they left Olivia's apartment.

Elliot walked over to the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen vegetables as Olivia closed the door. "Come here." He said looking at her.

She looked at him as he held out the bag. "Elliot I'm fine really." She exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes and walked over to her, he held the bag out but she didn't take it, she just shook her head. "I'm fine." He rolled his eyes again. "Stop being a cop."

She smiled at his way of saying 'stop acting like a tough guy' but for a second she forgot her bust lip and as she smiled it bust open again and started to bleed. Elliot placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the couch. Once she was sat down he sat knelt on the floor in front of her.

He looked around for a cloth of some kind but couldn't see one, Olivia tried to sweep the blood away form her lip with the back of her hand but it was making more of a mess.

Elliot looked down at the shirt he was wearing, he had just thrown it on, it was all creased but it was clean, he ripped the sleeve off it and passed it to her. "Use this." He ordered with a smile.

She wanted to smile but thought twice, so accepted it with a head nod and put the cloth to her lip. He gently held her face with one hand and held the frozen bag of veg on the right side of her face with the other.

"Ow…" She mumbled kicking herself once she'd said it for seeming like such a sissy.

"Ah she does feel pain." Elliot mocked.

"Screw you!" She said playfully punching him in the shoulder. She took the cloth away from her lip it was stained with blood, almost dripping. She saw him watching. "Sorry." She said.

"Don't worry about it I got another one." He said looking at his other sleeve. Although she kept her mouth closed she laughed, which made Elliot laugh.

"Wow he really did a job on you…" Elliot said referring to her face that was beginning to swell.

"Yeah well I kicked his ass better." She said taking the bag from his hand and leaning back into the comfort of the couch, she hadn't realised but she had pulled something in the back of her neck, it ached, she tried rocking her head to relieve some of the pain.

Elliot got up off his knees and sat on the couch next to her. He took a good look at her he guessed that she had managed to fight Mike off before he carried out his objective.

"Don't worry Elliot he never got the chance."

'Damn' he really did believe she could read his mind sometimes. "Good. Like you'd even give him the chance… Tell me how many times did you hit him in the family jewels?" Elliot asked, smiling as he awaited her answer.

"Once…" She said trying to smile with satisfaction. "Oww." She said as her lip hurt.

"Here" Elliot said taking the defrosting bag off of her face. He put it down on the table. He held her face in his hands as he examined it. It seemed to have stopped swelling. "I think you're gonna live Liv." He said smiling at his little "Live, Liv" joke.

"Ha" She said not amused, she went to get up but her put his hands on her hips and sat her back down. "Rest. What did you want I'll get it for you." Elliot said. He wanted to help her feel better as quickly as possible and knew he would have to be stern if he wanted her to listen to him.

"A pee." Liv said matter-of-factly.

"Want me to help you?" He joked.

"Shut up" she said playfully as he helped push her up from the couch.

She walked into the bathroom. She didn't need a pee she just wanted to see what Elliot saw when he looked at her. She glanced in the mirror her lip was huge and bloodied. Her eye was beginning to blacken and she had a small cut with a purple bruise behind it along her cheekbone, she ran the tips of her fingers along it. "Ow."

She looked again, she looked awful. "Attractive" She said sarcastically. She flushed the toilet anyway and unlocked the door and walked out. Elliot walked out of the kitchen.

He held out a glass of orange juice to her and dropped two painkillers into her hand. "Take them wonder woman." She was going to argue with him but decided against it, it would only be a waste of time anyway.

She took the glass from his hand, threw the pills into the back of her throat and swallowed the pills with a swig of juice. He was sat back on the couch and she decided to join him.

She curled onto the couch next to him and placed her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. Elliot watched as her breathing became more relaxed, she may have been all beaten up but she was still one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He carried on watching her she was asleep in seconds.

She shifted in her sleep so her head was resting on his shoulder. She placed her hand on his chest and snuggled into him. He raised his hand up and stroked her face he then dropped his hand so it was resting on her knee.

He closed his eyes. He knew he was going to rest easy knowing that his partner was safe, a little worse for ware but safe. Mike Jergens would be getting interrogated by Munch and Fin by now.

He and Olivia would take their turn in the morning.

**Then it could just kind of go on as it did I suppose…**

**What did you think, Olivia kick enough ass? A little bit of E/O love or friendship (which ever way you want to see it) for all us fans.**

**Please review. Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
